ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle de Carabas
About the Isle de Carabas An island off the coast of it's motherland, Maldonia. Although it is a branch of another Kingdom, the Royal family allows the Marquis de Carabas to reign over the isles and oversee the inter-Kingdom trades and exchanges for goods made through Port Soleil. The island itself is tropical and remains warm year-round, making it a popular vacationing destination, as well as an exotic trading port. Culture Like a blend of Caribbean and the Spanish main. The pace of life ranges from festive and bright, with many open door house parties and town fiestas, to laid back and zen, with enjoyable, tranquil sunsets and a lack of hardworking, demanding employments. Most on the island are already wealthy folk, be it through honest trade, underground gambling or plain old retirement to the island. Notable Places Port Soleil One of the busiest trading ports of the Endless Sea, and first stop for sailors venturing in or out of the Corona del Mar, as it sits at the opening of the gulf bordering five Kingdoms. The most popular exports from Carabas include: Wines made from the Marquis' vineyard, tropical fruits from island orchards, succulent beef, pork & poultry from butchers & various spices and seasonings. Exotic imports are popular with the locals, as is an underground gambling ring and blackmarket. Casa del Sol The Marquis de Carabas' estate. It's sheer size and acreage rivals even some of the greatest castles of the mainlands. The grand villa features a main house, with spacious Master quarters, guest rooms, a vast kitchen, multiple dining rooms indoors and patio, with the only known man-made personal springs (pool) and many entertainment rooms. Guest casas house servants and groundskeepers, who care for multiple fruit orchards, and the vast Vinery and winery, where some of the finest and highest demand wines of all the lands are made. El Dorado The fabled City of Gold, on an island off the coast of Carabas, and is only able to be found in one of three ways; by magic, or a magical artifact, or by one who already knows where it is. The city itself is owned and kept sacred by a clan of long-lived natives, with an Aztec-Mayan like culture that worships the Sun, honoring the gift of Light and Life. They also guard a place which is most sacred: the Fountain of Youth, which lies on another hidden isle. The Fountain of Youth A fountain on a secluded isle, where freshwater flows through a natural spring without a visible source. The people of El Dorado know better though, they believe the water of the fountain flows from Paradiso, the Realm of the Light. It must be true, since the Fountain is indeed enchanted: it grants the drinker ageless-immortality, can heal even the most fatal of wounds and cure poisons. Even the drinking water of El Dorado has traces of etheral magic to it, as the natives of the island have unrivaled longevity & good health. Category:Kingdoms Category:FTL Category:New FTL Category:All Places